The Never Ending Love
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Sequel From SUMMER CAMP : Changmin pulang dari Paris. Tapi pesta kejutan yang dibuat Kyuhyun susah payah malah hancur gara-gara seseorang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Oneshot CHANGKYU Couple, YAOI !


::.:: The Never Ending Love ::.::

.

::.:: Oneshot ::.::

.

::.:: Changmin X Kyuhyun ::.::

.

::.:: Sequel From Summer Camp ::.::

.

::.:: Hwan Tae Hyun ::.::

.

::.:: 2012 ::.::

.

::.:: Rate M ::.::

.

Warning : NC, typos, GJ, abal, gak hot, aneh, dll

A/n : sebaiknya baca dulu Summer Camp biar ngerti ceritanya.

...:. Author POV :...:.

Pukul 4 sore bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, seorang namja berkulit pucat segera berlari menuju halaman parkir sekolahnya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang mengeluh akibat ditabraknya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menunggu sang kekasih datang, mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sang kekasih tercinta bersama kakaknya.

Kyuhyun, namja itu bergegas masuk kemobilnya dan menancap gas. Ia ingin secepat mungkin tiba dirumahnya.

...:.

Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam rumah, aroma kue yang dipanggang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju dapur. Tas sekolahnya ia lempar sembarangan diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Hyung, Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang namja yang mengenakan celemek berwarna merah muda.

Namja itu berbalik "Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Aku sedang membuat kue, kau mau bantu?" Tanya Jaejoong menyodorkan adonan kue pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya dan mengambil potongan adonan yang diberikan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menaruhnya diatas telapak tangannya dan mulai menggulung adonan tadi.

"Kau tahu saat aku berada di Paris, Changmin sangat suka kue buatan ku." Cerita Jaejoong sambil meletakkan adonan yang dibuatnya pada baking pan. Kyuhyun melirik sebal pada kakaknya, ia kemudian mendorong Jaejoong pelan agar menjauh dari adonan kue "Minggir, biar aku saja yang buat kuenya." Ucap Kyuhyun, nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

Jaejoong terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh "Baiklah, aku serahkan urusan dapur padamu. Jangan kau kacaukan ya !" Ucap Jaejoong melepaskan celemeknya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu hyung, aku ini mudah mengerti. Apalagi kau yang mengajarkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menggeleng kemudian melangkah keluar "Aku masih tak percaya hanya demi Jung Changmin, Kyuhyun mati-matian belajar memasak. Padahal sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang paling tak suka menyentuh dapur." Gumam Jaejoong, ia mulai mengambil beberapa piring dan menatanya dimeja makan.

...:.

"Eh, hyung bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang kurang." Tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong mengecapkan lidahnya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari kuah kaldu bikinan Kyuhyun "Sudah pas." Jawab Jaejoong, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk panci yang berisikan bulgogi itu. Jaejoong mengambil secuil daging bulgogi tadi dan memakannya "Ini kurang lembut Kyu, terlalu pedas, dan kurang asin" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana ini? Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan? Sudah jam segini dan aku belum mandi. Aduuh bagaimana ini. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengulangnya," Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, frustasi hingga bermonolog ria membiarkan Jaejoong tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya. "Hyung ! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Omel Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu, kau mandi saja dulu sana. Biar aku yang membuatnya lagi." Ucap Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap "Tidak, tidak bisa. Harus aku yang membuatnya Hyung." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kau mandi saja sanaa.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan melepaskan ikatan celemeknya. "Ta-tapi hyung.."

Seolah mengetahui kekhawatiran adiknya itu Jaejoong berkata, "Tenang saja, nanti aku bilang pada Changmin kalau kau yang memasak dagingnya." Ucap Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

...:.

Yunho berdiri didepan Gate A bersama beberapa orang lain yang menunggu keluarganya keluar dari gerbang satu itu. Yunho memang bertugas menjemput Changmin di Bandara sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bertugas mempersiapkan pesta dirumah mereka.

Yunho melirik arlojinya, pukul 8 malam. Kenapa belum tiba juga? Menurut jadwal, pesawat dari Paris akan tiba jam setengah 8 tapi sampai saat ini kenapa belum datang juga?, batin Yunho gusar.

Sedetik kemudian beberapa orang mulai keluar dari pintu itu. Yunho menajamkan matanya berusaha mencari Changmin diantara mereka yang keluar. Dan ia tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja jangkung berambut merah kecoklatan, kacamata hitam lebar menggantung pada hidung mancungnya, mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket kulit hitam, syal hitam melingkar dilehernya , kaki jenjangnya tertutup oleh skinny jeans, dan ditutupi oleh sepatu boots hitam trendy. Sambil menggendong backpack dipunggungnya Changmin berjalan keluar gerbang.

Yunho berdecak, tinggal di Paris membuat Changmin ikut hidup dalam trend busana kota yang terkenal dengan fashion-nya itu. Changmin tersenyum, mendapati sosok kakaknya ternyata menjemputnya "Hyung !." Ucapnya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yunho juga tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya pudar mendapati seorang yeoja berjalan dibelakang Changmin.

"Jessica?"

...:.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas meja makan sambil menompa dagunya dengan tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut, Matanya memandang bosan pada pintu masuk, dan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan sendal rumahnya. Namja berbaju lengan panjang dengan warna biru tua dan bercelana semata kaki berwarna coklat muda itu, mulai merasa kesal.

"Hyung, kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada kakaknya yang tengah mematut diri pada cermin besar diruang makan. "Sabar mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang "Tapi nanti masakannya keburu dingin Hyung," Gerutu Kyuhyun "Awas saja kalau mereka datang terlambat. Akan kucekik namja beruang itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kenapa Yunnie-ku yang kau cekik?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya memandang tajam pada pintu masuk yang terlihat dari ruang makan "Mungkin saja namja beruang itu menyetir pelan. Membuat usahaku seharian ini sia-sia." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Ish kau tidak boleh begitu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

...:.

"Hyung, ah aku merindukanmu." Ucap Changmin memeluk Yunho erat "Aku juga." Jawab Yunho. "Mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin ketika tak mendapati pujaan hatinya disana.

"Oppa !" Suara melengking itu terdengar membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan melepas kacamatanya "Ah, iya hyung. Aku baru tahu Jessica kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku hanya saja dia berada di fakultas fashion. Aku bertemu dengannya saat upacara wisuda. Dan dia bilang ia ingin berlibur ke-"

"Eh, Jessica-ah biarkan aku bicara dengan Changmin sebentar." Potong Yunho, kemudian menarik Changmin menjauh tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jessica.

"Apa kau tak takut Kyuhyun marah?" Tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Marah? Marah kenapa?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja karena dia." Jawab Yunho.

"Dia? Maksudmu, Jessica?" Yunho mengangguk, "Kenapa Kyuhyun harus marah karena Jessica?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan "Kau benar-benar tak mengerti?" Tanya Yunho kesal. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. Yunho menghel napas "Baiklah terserah kau saja. Jika Kyuhyun marah, jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah memperingatimu." Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Changmin, yang masih tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho.

Dimobil Yunho, tak ada yang bersuara. Keadaan hening, hanya keramaian lalu lintas kota yang terdengar. Tak ada yang berani bicara, bahkan Jessica pun tak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Yunho terlihat marah seperti ini. Apa Yunho oppa tidak menyukai kedatanganku?, batin Jessica.

...:.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah "Aish hyung ini ben-"

Jaejoong mendelik "Sst diamlah Kyu, dengar ada suara mobil digarasi. Itu pasti mobil Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun diam, ia juga mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dimatikan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Ia mengingat kembali keberangkatan Changmin 5 bulan lalu, itu adalah saat-saat terberat bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang yeoja. Kenapa ada suara yeoja? Seharusnya yang datang hanya Changmin dan namja beruang itu, batin Kyuhyun.

CKLEK ! Pintu utama terbuka

Dengan segera Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berteriak "Selamat datang kembalii.." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri disamping Yunho sambil mengukir senyum favorit Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Changmin merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar hendak memeluk Kyuhyun-Nya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menarik syalnya "Yak oppa, kau mau kemana hah?" Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang yeoja tidak cantik (menurut Kyuhyun) muncul dari balik punggung lebar Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan namja yang dipandang hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng pasrah.

"Aish, oppa sebenarnya kita ini dimana sih? Dan kenapa namja itu tersenyum? Senyumnya terlihat aneh." Tunjuk Jessica pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memberikan senyum pada Changmin, membelalakkan matanya. Yeoja itu berani mengatainya? Seumur hidup tak ada yang boleh mengatainya seperti itu kecuali sahabat dan keluarganya bahkan orang asing seperti yeoja aneh ini pun tak boleh mengatainya seperti itu.

Ruangan itu hening, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin menatap terkejut pada yeoja itu. Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, aura-aura kebencian menguar dari tubuhnya, dan matanya menatap tajam pada yeoja itu. Suasana yang tegang itu membuat Jessica merasa takut sekaligus bingung, ia menggenggam jaket Changmin erat dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin marah, aura yang dikeluarkannya semakin meningkat. Kubunuh kau yeoja sialan, batinnya kesal. Namun Kyuhyun sadar ia akhirnya menutup matanya berusaha meredam emosinya kemudian membuka matanya kembali dan menampilkan wajah stoicnya. Wajah yang sama saat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berada di pemakaman kedua orang tua mereka. Jaejoong yang melihat itu meremas ujung kausnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedih ketika Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Kyuhyun datar, ia kemudian meraih tempat duduk.

Changmin meraih tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dan Jessica mengambil tempat duduk disamping Changmin. Mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kyuhyun membalikkan mangkuknya, dan menyendok nasi untuk mangkuknya juga mangkuk Changmin.

"Sebelumnya kenalkan dia Jessica Jung sepupu kami, dia baru pulang dari Paris malam ini bersama," Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian sedikit berdesis dan berkata, "Changmin."

"Halo apa kabar aku Jessica Jung, mahasiswa di jurusan Fashion. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Jessica.

"Nah Jess, ini Cho Jaejoong. Kekasihku." Ucap Yunho

"Halo apa kabar aku Cho Jaejoong, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Dan dia adalah adik Jaejoong, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kekasih Changmin." Ucap Yunho, membuat Jessica sedikit terkejut. Ada rasa kesal dihatinya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam sumpitnya erat, mengetahui yeoja itu di Paris sama seperti Changmin membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tahu Jessica hanya sepupu Changmin. Tapi bagaimana jika Jessica menyukai Changmin. Lagipula kenapa Changmin mengajak yeoja itu ke Korea bersamanya? Apa dia tak berpikir bahwa aku akan membencinya?, batin Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kau harus makan ini, ini juga dan ini juga, tubuhmu terlihat kurus." Jessica mengambil beberapa jenis makanan dari atas meja dan menaruhnya diatas nasi Changmin. "Terimakasih." Ucap Changmin.

Harusnya aku yang melakukannya, batin Kyuhyun sedih.

"Wah hyung seperti biasa masakanmu selalu enak." Ucap Changmin sambil menyesap kuah kaldunya. Jaejoong tersenyum "Bukan aku yang memasaknya, tapi Kyuhyun." Ucap Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah Kyu? Wah, aku tak tau kau bisa memasak. Masakanmu enak sekali, lain kali kau masak untukku lagi ya." Puji Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Makanan seperti ini, aku juga bisa memasaknya untukmu oppa." Ucap yeoja itu pada Changmin, membuat emosi Kyuhyun kembali meluap.

Yunho yang merasa kesal membalas, "Benarkah? Setahuku kau tidak bisa masak sama sekali Jess."

Jessica mendelik kesal "Oppa !"

"Aigo, kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih. Aku sedang menikmati masakan Kyunnie-ku." Keluh Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun senang dalam hatinya.

"Ya ampun oppa, kau makan sampai belepotan seperti ini. Sini biar kubersihkan." Ucap Jessica pada Changmin, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan.

BRAK !

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya keatas meja dengan kasar. Cukup sudah, ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan emosinya "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya datar dengan wajah stoicnya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

BLAM ! Semua yang berada dimeja makan terlonjak, dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu kearah pintu kamar adiknya itu. Sedangkan Changmin menatap tak mengerti pada Yunho, yang menatapnya seolah berkata Aku-sudah-mengingatkanmu .

Kalau saja Jaejoong yang berada diposisi Kyuhyun sekarang, tentu saja ia pasti masih berada disana menahan emosi. Tapi ceritanya berbeda, Kyuhyun adalah namja dengan emosi yang meluap-luap jika menyangkut orang yang dikasihinya.

...:.

...:. KYUHYUN POV ...:.

Aku menatap sekeliling kamarku. Kamar yang susah payah kuhias hanya karena kupikir aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang romantis dengannya disini. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, dengan bodohnya si Changmin itu malah mengajak yeoja jelek itu dan mengacaukan semua usahaku. Aku menatap kesal pada lilin-lilin berbatang merah yang menyala dan ku susun berbaris seperti berbentuk jalan menuju ranjang. Aku melihat kasurku, seprei yang susah payah kuantar ke laundry. Aku mengaturnya sedemikian rupa dan menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar diatasnya agar berkesan romantis.

Tapi apa yang kudapat, lagi-lagi usahaku gagal. Usahaku gagal hanya karena yeoja sialan itu.

...:. Author POV ...:.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ujung kamarnya dan mengambil segelas air dari dipenser di kamarnya. Ia kemudian menyiram lilin-lilin tadi dengan air itu. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan gelas tadi diatas meja nakas. Ia menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar itu sebal. Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak-acaknya, merombak sepreinya kasar melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal, ia marah. Emosinya yang tadi ditahannya meluap tak terkendali dan melampiaskannya pada setiap barang disekitarnya.

"Aargh.." Kyuhyun mengerang, meraih gelas tadi kemudian melemparnya pada dinding kamarnya.

PRANG ! Suara itu sontak membuat, Jaejoong dan Changmin panik. Jaejoong sangat mengenal adiknya, dan ia tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu sedang kalut. Jaejoong segera berlari menuju lantai dua. Pikirannya kacau, ia berhenti sebentar diujung tangga dan membiarkan Changmin menyusulnya.

Changmin berada didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, hatinya was-was apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? . Tangannya terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

Namun sebelum Changmin mengetuknya, Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam "Kau memang pintar Jung Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Jessica yang berada didepan tangga "Apa kau lihat-lihat !" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak mempedulikan umpatan Kyuhyun pada Jessica. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil menatap keadaan kamar Kyuhyun. Genangan air disekitar lilin-lilin berbatang merah dilantai yang padam dan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang terjatuh dilantai disekitar ranjang Kyuhyun setidaknya sedikit menjelaskan tentang keinginan Kyuhyun -yang seharusnya terjadi malam ini. Yunho hyung benar, ini semua salahnya. Harusnya dia lebih peka pada perasaan Kyuhyun. 5 bulan mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh pasti merupakan hal yang berat bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau mau kemana? Kembali Kyu, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kyuhyun !" Suara Jaejoong menyadarkan Changmin. Ia berlari melewati Jessica untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang berada diteras depan. Jaejoong , Yunho, dan Jessica kini mengikuti Changmin hingga ke teras depan.

"Kyu, tunggu aku kyu. Kyuhyun." Panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan mobilnya. Changmin perlahan mendekat pada Kyuhyun "Kyu aku minta ma-"

"Oppa! Untuk apa memperdulikan namja manja dan lemah seperti dia." Ucap Jessica memotong perkataan Changmin.

Deg ! Kyuhyun merasa dadanya dipukul oleh palu godam mendengar ucapan Jessica. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan dan menancap gas. Meluncur keluar dari garasi mobil. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Changmin, yang menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya.

PLAK! Jessica dan Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong menampar pipi Jessica. Sekilas Kyuhyun juga melihat adegan itu dari dalam mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Rahang Jaejoong mengeras, matanya menatap tajam pada Jessica "Kau, kau mungkin bisa mengacaukan pesta yang disusun adikku dengan susah payah ini. Tapi kau tak bisa menghinanya seperti apa yang kau katakan barusan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa nona. Jika aku tahu kau menghinanya lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan rahangmu. Ingat itu baik-baik." Ucap Jaejoong ia kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu rumahnya kencang.

Tidak aneh jika Jaejoong melakukan hal itu untuk saudara kandungnya seorang. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun adalah yatim piatu, mereka ditinggal orang tua mereka ketika Jaejoong berumur 17 tahun dan Kyuhyun berumur 11 tahun. Jenjang umur yang terpaut jauh itu yang membuat Jaejoong merasa harus melindungi dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua dirumah mewah itu ditemani dengan beberapa pelayan. Perusahaan yang ditinggalkan orang tua mereka dikelola oleh kakeknya hingga Jaejoong berumur 19 tahun dan siap menjalankan perusahaan.

...:.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya "Oppa, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Jessica, memandang rumah besar dengan berbagai ornamen lampu yang menyala dengan terang. Yunho menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik Changmin yang sedari tadi memandang kosong pada dashboard mobil Yunho "Pulanglah Jess." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang kesini. Ayolah biarkan aku menginap dirumah kalian." Bujuk Jessica.

Yunho menggeleng pelan "Tidak bisa. Kapan-kapan saja lagi ya." Jawab Yunho.

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpaling pada Changmin "Oppa.." Rengeknya pada Changmin. Namun namja yang dipanggil hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab.

"Kalian menyebalkan."Gerutu Jessica sambil menarik kopernya keluar mobil dan menutup pintu mobil Yunho kasar.

...:.

Yunho melirik kearah adiknya sekilas, saat ini kakak beradik itu tengah berada didalam mobil Yunho untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. "Sudah, jangan seperti itu. apa yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin bisa kau ulang lagi." Ucap Yunho.

Changmin mengangkat kakinya dan memeluk lututnya "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang hyung?" Tanyanya lemas. Yunho mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, dia bukan Jaejoong yang gampang memaafkan. Kyuhyun punya sifat keras kepala. Yang pasti kau harus minta maaf padanya."

Changmin menatap Yunho "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke rumah Jaejoong hyung !" Pinta Changmin.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Iya sekarang juga."

...:.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kepalanya pada kemudi stir. Dia berada ditaman kota sekarang, tidak peduli dia akan ditilang atau tidak. Toh disini sepi, tak akan ada polisi lalu lintas jam segini. Mobilnya yang hitam benar-benar membantu menyembunyikannya ditengah taman kota yang gelap.

"Ini bukan salah Changmin, ini semua salah yeoja itu. Dia yang merusaknya." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Seseorang mengetok kaca jendela mobil Kyuhyun sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangannya, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu penumpang disamping kursi kemudi "Joongieee hyuung.." Ucapnya kemudian menerjang Jaejoong yang baru masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap surai coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung aku bukan namja lemah." Gumam Kyuhyun

Jaejoong tersenyum "Aku tahu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi yeoja itu bilang aku namja yang lemah dan manja. Apa kau menganggapku seperti itu juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam dekapan hangat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Tidak tentu saja tidak seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kyu apa kau masih marah pada Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Jaejoong tersenyum "Baguslah kalau begitu."

...:.

Yunho mematikan mobil mesinnya ketika sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa terlihat sepi?" Gumam Changmin. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tak tahu. Ayo, masuk !"

Belum sempat mereka mengetuk pintu, sebuah mobil matic berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki garasi rumah.

"Itu mobil Kyuhyun" Ucap Yunho.

Yunho dan Changmin sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong "Boo? Mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya "Dia tertidur di mobil, kurasa dia kelelahan setelah 2 hari penuh mempersiapkan pesta kejutan itu." Jawab Jaejoong, matanya mendelik pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menunduk, ia merasa bersalah pada semua orang disini terutama Kyuhyun.

"Changmin," Changmin mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong "Tolong kau bawa Kyuhyun kekamarku, aku akan menyuruh pelayan membersihkan kamarnya." Ucap Jaejoong. Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia segera berlari menghampiri mobil Jaejoong, membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas.

Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdesir halus sama ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Changmin menyukai itu. Dengan perlahan Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun dengan bridal style.

...:.

Changmin merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas kasur berseprei putih gading itu, ia kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dadanya. Changmin duduk sebentar ditepi ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Kyuhyun. Iya menyukai hal ini, sangat-sangat menyukainya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Changmin, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika pintu kamar kakaknya sudah tertutup, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ish, Changmin bodoh mana ciuman selamat tidur untukku." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba matanya kembali tertutup, mulutnya kembali datar ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Selfonku tertinggal." Ucap Changmin, ia tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah damai Kyuhyun, mengecup bibir tebal itu menekannya sedikit dan melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, ia kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas "Selamat tidur chagi, mimpi yang indah tentangku ya." Ucap Changmin.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal Changmin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia kemudian memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Sedetik kemudian iya menjerit-jerit kecil, kakinya terangkat menendang nendang udara. Berguling-guling kesenangan. Persis seperti seorang yeoja bukan?.

...:.

Changmin turun kelantai dasar, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. "Changmin, kesini sebentar ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh, dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah bersama Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Duduklah biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang Kyuhyun," Changmin mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk disebuah sofa tunggal. "Ketika kedua orang tua kami mati, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pendiam dia menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan, hal itu semata-mata untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Kyuhyun akan selalu bersikap protective pada apa yang ia anggap miliknya, itu membuat Kyuhyun dijauhi teman sekelasnya. Aku yakin dia pasti pernah marah padamu karena dekat dengan seseorang, sebenarnya itu karena dia tak ingin seseorang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia begitu trauma dengan kematian orang tua kami. Saat aku menceritakan hubunganku dengan Yunho, aku dapat melihat sarat kekecewaan dimatanya, dia berkata padaku kalau dia takut Yunho akan mengambilku dari sisinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih bersikap protective padaku, walau ia tahu aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai aku mati," Jaejoong menghela napas sebentar "Jadi kumohon, jika Kyuhyun bersikap seperti tadi lagi. Tolong kau maklumi, dia hanya takut kau akan meninggalkannya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Changmin tertegun, ia tak menyangka kepribadian dingin Kyuhyun sebenarnya untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Ia juga tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun begitu rapuh.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya hyung." Ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Aku percaya kau akan melakukannya,"

"Datanglah besok pagi, walau bagaimanapun kau masih punya salah padanya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti hyung." Jawab Changmin.

"Bagus, sekarang pulanglah. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah 8 jam berada di pesawat." Ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk dan menatap Yunho. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aish, kau saja sana yang pulang ! Aku masih ingin bersama Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho pelan "Pulanglah, aku juga lelah." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aish, baiklah."

...:.

Changmin menghentikan mobil audinya didepan garasi mobil rumah Kyuhyun. Ia turun dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Didalam hatinya ia terus berucap 'semoga Kyuhyun tak marah padaku' berkali-kali.

CKLEK ! Changmin membuka pintu depan dan

BRUG ! Seseorang menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya dileher.

"Minnie; aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin sedikit terkejut, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Benarkah ini Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-Nya yang tadi malam mengamuk?, pikir Changmin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Perlahan Changmin melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat menghirup wangi aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Uugh Min.." Kyuhyun melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin dilehernya. "Akh!" Jeritnya saat Changmin menggigit leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin dipinggangnya, membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ish, kau nakal Min." Keluh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan seduktif, ia mengecup sekilas bibir kenyal Changmin. Changmin hendak mencium Kyuhyun kembali namun bibirnya ditahan oleh jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun "Ayo, kita makan ! Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang special untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan Changmin.

...:.

Changmin sedikit terkejut mendapati meja makan dirumah Kyuhyun penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan seperti samgyeopsal, tteokboki, samgyetang, kimchi, dan masih banyak lagi. Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan dari arah dapur dengan pandangan apa-yang-terjadi-pada-Kyuhyun? Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan menjawab tanpa suara, "Aku tidak tau, dia bangun pagi-pagi dan memasak semuanya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan gerakan tangannya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu karena mereka tak ingin mood baik Kyuhyun rusak hanya karena mereka mempertanyakan alasan Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh pagi ini.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Changmin disalah satu bangku didepan meja makan. Ia kemudian mengisi nasi pada mangkuk nasi milik Changmin, dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil sesumpit daging dan beberapa potong sayuran kemudian meletakkannya diatas nasi Changmin "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi dia benar, Kau terlihat kurus. Kau pasti terlalu banyak makan mie instan disana." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin, mukanya memerah mendapati Changmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Changmin semakin tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mengenakan kaus V neck sedikit lebar berwarna biru tua berlengan panjang hingga menutupi separuh telapak tangannya yang dipadukan dengan celana training panjang berwarna hitam polos.

Changmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun "Kau terlihat manis hari ini." Bisik Changmin ditelinga Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, kedua pipinya semakin bersemu merah, ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, dan bibirnya mengulum senyuman. Uh, melihat Kyuhyun yang malu-malu seperti ini membuat Changmin ingin 'memakannya' sekarang juga.

"Ekhm, bisakah aku makan dengan tenang? Udara disini begitu panas." Ucap Jaejoong yang duduk disebrang Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya seolah kepanasan.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum jahil "Hyung, kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin terkekeh "Ya sudah ayo kita makan." Ucapnya kemudian.

...:.

"Haaah.." Changmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Aku kenyang sekali, masakanmu benar-benar enak chagi." Ucap Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya.

"Ah, kau menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Bahkan kau tidak menungguku datang." Keluh Yunho yang baru saja datang. Ia memandang horror pada piring-piring kosong diatas meja.

"Makanya kalau mandi jangan terlalu lama." Ucap Changmin. "Kau.." Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Changmin. Namun Changmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun "Kyunnie, Yunho hyung mau memukulku." Ucap Changmin dengan nada manjanya.

Kyuhyun memberi deathglare pada Yunho "Jung Yunho, Jika kau berani memukul Changmin, kupastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan kakakku 1 bulan kedepan." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengkeret, ia menurunkan lengannya tak ingin protes dengan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya tanpa sebutan 'Hyung'. Matanya memandang kesal pada Changmin yang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin melawan, tapi ancaman Kyuhyun memang tak main-main dan ia pernah merasakannya sendiri. Walaupun ia merengek pada Jaejoong, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak akan memperdulikannya dia akan lebih memilih adiknya tercinta itu dibandingkan pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan Jung Yunho pernah berjanji pada dirinya , bahwa ia tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan makhluk jelmaan setan bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun "Gomawo chagi. Ayo, kita ke ruang tengah saja !" Ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

...:.

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menonton TV sambil duduk disamping Changmin, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Changmin dan Changmin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah pergi, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sama sekali tak menikmati acara TV itu saat ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada suatu hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di hatinya. Ada yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Changmin, namun ia merasa takut jika jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Changmin nanti, berbeda dengan keinginannya.

"Kyu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Changmin "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya balik.

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sama sekali "Itu, maksudku.. Maksudku yang tadi malam itu. Aku minta maaf soal itu." Jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng "Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah memaafkanmu chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kenyal Kyuhyun "Terimakasih chagi." Ucapnya dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia harus menanyakan hal ini. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap permukaan dada bidang Changmin yang masih terbungkus kaus abu-abu lengan panjangnya. "Minnie.." Gumam Kyuhyun ia membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil didada Changmin dengan gerakan seduktif.

Changmin merasa sedikit kegelian namun ia berusaha menahannya, ia paham pasti ada sesuatu yang begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun untuk dibicarakan saat ini.

"Ada apa baby Kyu?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun masih membuat lingkaran didada Changmin dengan jari-jari lentiknya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Changmin. Benar-benar membuat Changmin ingin memakannya saat ini juga, ukh memikirkannya saja membuat junior Changmin menegang.

"Minnie, apa kau juga berpikiran kalau aku namja yang manja dan lemah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa, hanya karena hal itu Kyuhyun menjadi gelisah, dan menggodanya? Ya ampun, Changmin sangat menyukai Kyuhyun-nya saat ini.

Kyuhyun kesal melihat Changmin tertawa, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul dada Changmin "Ya, kenapa kau tertawa? Sudahlah kalau kau tak ingin menjawab, aku pergi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia beranjak dari sofa dan hendak melangkah pergi namun tiba-tiba Changmin menahan lengannya dan menarik tangannya membuat ia duduk dipangkuan Changmin saling berhadapan.

Kyuhyun memberontak "Yak, lepaskan. Kau hanya akan menertawakanku terus." Omel Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Changmin. Changmin menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, ia kemudian menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam ciuman penuh kehangatan.

"Mpph.." Ia melumat, menjilat dan menggigit bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah nikmat. Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam "Kau ingin mendengar jawabanku?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, jawabanku adalah.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Ya, kau manja. Kau sangat manja hari ini." Ucap Changmin.

"Lalu, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, matanya terasa memanas. Changmin tersenyum dan menggeleng "Aku belum selesai," Ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun "Kau sangat manja hari ini, dan aku suka itu. Aku merasa kalau aku sangat dibutuhkan saat kau bersikap manja padaku. Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun, aku tak peduli kalau kau lemah, aku tak peduli dengan sikap dinginmu, aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Aku hanya akan mendengarmu, hanya akan mempercayaimu, hanya akan mencintaimu dan aku hanya akan melihatmu seorang didalam hidupku. Jadi, jangan pernah tanyakan hal ini lagi padaku, kau mengerti?" Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ia mengigit punggung tangannya,tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, bahunya bergetar berusaha menahan tangis yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada namja jangkung itu. Namun Changmin hanya tersenyum, ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusap air matanya.

Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun "Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab, gara-gara sikap manjamu tadi junior-ku jadi terbangun." Bisik Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Ia berhenti menangis dan menatap horror pada selangkangan Changmin yang terlihat menggembung.

"Aah," Kyuhyun meremas kaus Changmin, ketika lidah namja itu mengigit kecil telinga Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam kuat merasakan lidah Changmin menyusuri lekuk lehernya dan mengigitnya kecil.

"M-min aah.. Hen-hen aah hentikan, i-ini Ge-geli aah.. Min, uuh cukhuup." Ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya saat merasakan tangan Changmin yang merayap masuk kedalam kausnya dan memilin nipple-nya. Ia tak kuasa menahan nikmat ketika tangan dan lidah Changmin bermain pada tubuhnya. Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun menatap matanya yang terlihat sayu "Bolehkah aku memilikimu malam ini?" Tanya Changmin, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Changmin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun ganas.

"Aah, ahh.. Mpph.. Cpk.. Mfft.. Cpk..cpk.."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling beradu lidah, saling mendorong dan saling membalas seolah tak peduli dengan saliva yang menetes dari mulut mereka mata mereka terbuka dan menatap lawannya seakan-akan saling membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Changmin berdiri sambil menggendong Kyuhyun, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya Changmin berjalan kelantai dua menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan Changmin terus saja meremas kedua pantat Kyuhyun dan menaik turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun menggesekkan genital mereka yang masih sama-sama terbungkus rapih. "Mmph, nggh.. Cpk.. mphh.. Mpph.. Mfft." Kyuhyun mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya, ia menutup matanya menikmati kenikmatan pada bagian bawah dan bibirnya, ia juga meremas surai coklat kemerahan milik Changmin, dan mencium bibir Changmin agresif.

Changmin sampai didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menendangnya dengan kaki sesaat ketika mereka masuk. Changmin tak langsung merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang, ia memilih menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun ditembok dan menggesekkan genital mereka. Kaki Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya membuat Changmin lebih mudah menggerakkan pinggul Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendongak keatas mencari oksigen sekaligus memamerkan lehernya pada Changmin. Changmin mencium leher Kyuhyun, menjilatnya dan mengemutnya hingga terlihat bercak keunguan. Tangannya tak berhenti menaik-turunkan pinggul Kyuhyun. Membuat keduannya sama-sama mendesah nikmat.

"Aah, aah..aah..aah..ooh.." Kyuhyun tak berhenti mendesah setiap kali pangkal juniornya bertabrakan dengan junior Changmin. Changmin menyeringai dalam aksinya mencium leher Kyuhyun "Nggh.. (kecup) uuh.. sebut (jilat) aah namaku Kyu (hisap)." Ucap Changmin. Seolah terhipnotis Kyuhyun semakin meneriakkan nama Changmin disetiap desahannya "Aakh.. Min, uukh Changhhhmiiin... Aah..aah.. Min." Dan desahan erotis Kyuhyun itu membuat libido Changmin meningkat dengan tidak sabar ia mencoba melepaskan kaus biru Kyuhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Dengan ganas Changmin melahap nipple coklat Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengeras. Mengemutnya dan menggigitnya kecil. "Aaakh.. Min, ge-gelih ooh.."

Changmin berjalan dan merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Ia dengan cekatan membuka celana panjang dan celana dalam Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun telanjang total. Changmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersemu. Pandangan Changmin turun kebawah dan mendapati junior Kyuhyun yang terlihat tegak dan mengkilat akibat cairan precum yang dikeluarkannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun, Changmin terkekeh "Kau terlalu indah, hanya untuk dipandangi." Ucap Changmin, ia menggenggam junior Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya teratur. "aakh min, le-lebih cepat aah.." Desah Kyuhyun, Ia melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal dan tangannya meremas seprei guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"As your wish baby." Changmin mengocok junior Kyuhyun semakin cepat, lidah dan sebelah tangannya bermain pada nipple Kyuhyun.

"Oouh.. Min, ah..ah..ah..aah.. Akh Min, akkuh mau kel-keluar AAKH!" Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya di tangan Changmin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Changmin tersenyum dan menjilat telapak tangannya seduktif. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah "Kau mau? (jilat) ambil sendiri punya mu. Rasamu sangat nikmat chagi." Ucap Changmin. Entah kerasukan apa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia bangun dan membuka kaus abu-abu Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika melihat abs choco milik Changmin "Min, aku tak tau kau punya abs seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun polos, kepalanya mendongak menatap Changmin yang masih berdiri dengan lututnya. Changmin tersenyum "Kalau kau mau jilat saja, mereka punya mu Kyu." Ucap Changmin seduktif.

Kyuhyun mengusap abs Changmin satu persatu, ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat perut Changmin, dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas. "Aah kau pintar Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, sambil mengulum nipple Changmin, ia meraih gisper celana kekasihnya itu dan membukanya hingga paha Changmin kemudian menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kulumannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ukuran junior Changmin. Junior tegang milik Changmin yang berwarna coklat itu mengacung tinggi seolah mencari lubang pelampiasan. Kyuhyun meraba junior Changmin "Ooh, jangan hanya disentuh Kyu. Masukkan. Kulum dia Kyu." Ucap Changmin. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, membuka mulutnya sedikit dan memasukkan setengah junior Changmin kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaah.. Nikmat." Changmin mendesah merasakan hangatnya mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan kepuasan sendiri ketika mendengar Changmin mendesah akibat perlakuannya, ia mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya, lidahnya bermain pada lubang junior Changmin dan giginya sengaja ia gesekkan pada junior Changmin..

"Oouh, aah.. Kau pintar aah sekali Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum ia menghisap junior Changmin hingga pipinya terlihat begitu tirus.

"Aaah.. Kyu.. Ahh." Kyuhyun merasakan junior Changmin berkedut didalam mulutnya, ia semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan menghisap kuat junior Changmin.

"Kyu aah aku.. Aah.." Changmin mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sebal dengan mulut yang menggembung penuh dengan sperma Changmin. Changmin terkekeh kecil "Telan Kyu" Ucap Changmin. Dengan agak ragu Kyuhyun menelannya, rasa asin di lidah dan sedikit pekat ditenggorokan. Changmin tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun membersihkan mulut Kyuhyun dari spermanya sementara dibawah sana jari tengah Changmin berada didepan lubang Kyuhyun.

"Mmph.." Kyuhyun memekik tertahan ketika merasakan holenya dimasuki oleh sebuah benda asing. Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, ia kemudian meng in-out kan jarinya cepat.

"Aaah.. Min, ah.. Ah.. lebih cepat." Desah Kyuhyun, Changmin memasukkan 2 jarinya lagi membuat Kyuhyun meringis "Min.. Uuh perih.." Seolah tidak peduli Changmin masih meng in-out kan ketiga jarinya.

"AAH.." Kyuhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat Changmin menyeringai ketika mengetahui ia menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun.

"Ouh.. Min lebih cepaathh.. Aah disanah.. Terush.. Ah,ah,ah,ah" Kyuhyun terus mendesah membuat Changmin menggila, ia terus menumbuk prostat Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengulum junior Kyuhyun.

"Min akkuh mau keluaarh aaah.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Changmin. Changmin tidak langsung menelan sperma Kyuhyun, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada hole Kyuhyun menciumnya sekilas dan menyemburkan sebagian sperma Kyuhyun kedalam hole kekasihnya itu. Sebagian lagi ia tuangkan ditangannya dan mengoleskannya pada juniornya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat "Kyu boleh aku masuk?" Bisik Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Changmin memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Kyuhyun "Baiklah, mungkin ini akan terasa sakit. Jadi, jika kau merasa sakit gigit saja bahuku." Ucap Changmin dan sedetik kemudian ia mendorong juniornya masuk.

"Aakh, hmmft.. Mmh" Kyuhyun menjerit kemudian mengigit bahu Changmin kuat-kuat. Changmin sedikit meringis namun sakit dibahunya tak sebanding dengan rasa nikmat pada juniornya.

JLEB ! Changmin berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya kedalam hole Kyuhyun. "Ooh.. Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin, ia sedikit mendesah merasakan juniornya diremas oleh dinding lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sayu dan mengangguk lemah "Maafkan aku." Ucap Changmin ada nada penyesalan dari ucapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Changmin pelan "Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang bergeraklah." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Ah.." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis ketika merasakan junior Changmin menggesek kulit luar holenya.

JLEB ! Changmin memasukkan kembali juniornya. "Oouh.. Disituh.. Min disituh.. Lagih" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika junior Changmin menumbuk prostatnya. Changmin tersenyum dan menumbuk prostat Kyuhyun semakin cepat tangannya memilin nipple Kyuhyun dan mulutnya mengulum junior Kyuhyun.

"Ooh.. Min ah.. Akh..ah..ah..ah..ah..ah lebih cepat.. Ooh." Kyuhyun terus mendesah nikmat.

"Ooh.. Kyu, kau benar-benar sempit.. Aaah.. Ini nikmat."

Keduanya terus mendesah nikmat, meneriakkan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Udara dingin diluar sana tak membuat kedua insan yang tengah bercinta ini merasakannya. Peluh yang keluar dari tubuh mereka membuktikan betapa panas-nya mereka saat ini.

"Mmh... Minnie.. Akkuh akkuh mauhh keluaarhh.."

"Bersama chagi.. Uuh..."

"Minnie aakh.."

"Ooh Kyuu.. Nggh" Keduanya mengeluarkan sperma mereka hampir bersamaan. Changmin mengeluarkannya didalam hole Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memuntahkan spermanya diatas kasur dan sedikit mengenai perut Changmin.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, namun sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Ini gila, aku tak percaya kita akan melakukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Jawab Changmin.

Keadaan hening sejenak, hanya suara cicitan burung yang terdengar bersahutan.

"Kyu," Panggil Changmin, memecah keheningan.

"Hmm.."

"Buka dulu matamu, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Changmin, ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyuh menghadapanya.

"Ada apa Min? Aku lelah.." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali," Changmin menghela napas "Kyu maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"MWO?"

...:. The End ...:.

A/n : hahahaha. *ketawanista .Demi apa ending diatas saya gantungin lagi wkwkwkwk. Dan NC-nya bener-bener gak hot sama sekali-.-. Sempat kepikiran buat sequel lagi tapi., Ahahaha gak tau deh.. #dibunuhreader

Pendapat pertama saya : demi apa ini adalah judul terKamseupay yang pernah mampir di otak saya . Kemudian Bagian tengah adalah bagian yang membuat saya frustasi, bahasa saya jadi aneh dan berantakan disana. Dan demi apa membuat konflik diantara ChangKyu itu susah sesusah membuat istana pasir,abaikan.

follow my twitter : (at) hwan_th

Balasan review **Summer** **Camp :**

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : hahaha, Ini sequelnyaa.. Makasih udah reviewnya chingu :)

Blackyuline : hahaha.. Terimakasih dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya chingu

yooshi704 : emang kasian Kyu ya. Ini sequelnya makasih udah review chingu

Enno KimLee : saya gak punya ide lagi chingu :( . Ini sequelnyaa.. Makasih udah review ya.. :)

Jaexi : hahaha. Yunjaenya gimana ya, yunppa terlalu napsong ama Jaemma. Saya takut klenger nulis mereka nc-an #dicekekjaejoong. Makasih udah review Chingu.

ShadowPassingTrough : iya saya ingat disana saya menggunakan find and replace jadi agak error gitu. Ini sequelnya.. Makasih reviewnya ya chingu :)

ELFsuju4ever artzhylau : hahaha... iya aku juga suka itu #gayadora . Ini sequelnya makasih udah comment chingu

rizkyeonhae : ini ketahuan banget otak yadongnya *eeh . Makasih udah review chingu

kiinekii : wah sama-sama. Saya berniat menjadi author specialist changkyu nih *eeh . Makasih semangatnya dan makasih reviewnya. :)

youngsu0307 : makasih buat reviewnya di chap 1 , 2, dan 3. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih *deepbow. Ini sequelnya chingu :)

The : Haha Kyuhyun emang galau'ers' *eeh #ditampar . Ini sequelnya chingu.. Makasih udah review

9yurea : ini update chingu :) makasih udah review yaa..

Park YUIrin : yah kenapa cuma baca sini, kali-kali baca NC kan gak apa #ajaransesat #dibakar, abaikan. Makasih ya chingu udah review.

Schagarin : wah makasih banget sarannya chingu :) dan makasih juga buat reviewnya *deepbow .

YuriceSF males login p : sengaja dibikin gantung Chingu hahahah *ketawanista #dibuangkelaut,abaikan . Sequel ini full nc gak? Saya rasa *semoga enggak ya. Saya juga bosan kalau baca NC semua. Jadi saya konflik sebelum mereka NC-an makasih saran dan reviewnya chingu.. *deepbow

Makasih-makasih-makaaasiih banget buat reader yang udah review di Summer Camp, yang udah ngasih semangat, dan ngasih doa makasih yaa..

Yang udah baca , berikan review anda ya ;;)

Hwan Tae Hyun

2 Mei 2012


End file.
